


Go Fish

by Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Card Games, Cute, Doug is a dork, First Kiss, Gay, Go Fish, M/M, gay af, idk - Freeform, sorta ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt/pseuds/Xxxxiiiiissssssttttttt
Summary: Doug goes to check on Lee after the argument between Kenny, Lily, and Lee. They play cards and stuff happens.
Relationships: Doug (Walking Dead: A New Day)/Lee Everett, Doug/Lee Everett, Doug/lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Go Fish

Lee left Lily's room pissed at the argument he, Kenny, and Lily just had. He doesn't understand why it's so hard for them to just get along. Deeply sighing, Lee turns the handle to his room and heads inside. Just as he was about to close the door, a tiny knock stopped him from closing it fully. Opening the door he could see a very distressed Doug who was slouching a little, with his arm raised, and his hand giving a little wave. 

"Hey Doug, what's up?" Lee asked seeing his friend look really off about something. He could just tell with him.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to check on you after that big fight and see if everything was alright." Doug replied scratching at the back of his head.

Lee thought Doug's worry was cute. So he gave Doug a smirk and said, "That's very thoughtful of you Doug. I appreciate this, I'm fine. We all just need to work together, but if you still want to hang inside I'm cool with that."

Doug raised his eyebrows giving a huff, that turned his cheeks a soft rosy color, he breathed, "Uh, y-yeah sure man."

They both stepped inside the room and Doug closed the door. There was a small little setup of a coffee table and two busted up chairs that were placed just past the two twin beds, setup on the other side of the room. Playing cards, that Lee found out on a supply run, were laying on the coffee table that was set in between the chairs. They both headed for a seat on each side of the itty bitty table. 

"Wanna play?" Lee asked, picking up the box of cards and shaking them.

Doug nodded and Lee began to shuffle.

"So how've you been holding up lately, Doug?" Lee quirked, still shuffling the cards.

"Tired, mostly, I can barely sleep. But it's nice to have a friend I can talk to about it." He mumbled giving Lee a bright smile. 

The smile made Lee's mood brighten up a little more. Returning the smile Lee said, "Yeah man I'll be here for you whenever you need me. I got your back." 

"I know," Doug whispered, "and I got yours."

Lee finished thoroughly shuffling the cards and asked which game. Doug decided on Go Fish, so Lee gave each of them 7 cards and placed the rest of the deck in the middle.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  


The two played 3 games of Go Fish with Doug winning the first and last game and Lee only winning the second.

"Wow you're good at Go Fish man." Lee chuckled, collecting his cards.

"Heh, well I mean I'm good at a card game, but you're good at keeping people alive while there are literal monsters eating people out there." Doug shrugged as he stacked his cards together.

Lee didn't understand why Doug down played this, he pipes up, "Hey man, it was a compliment, and being good at Go Fish means you're really good at listening, being patient and strategizing, and that's still amazing Doug. Pretty sure I would've been dead back at the dairy if you didn't use your laser point." 

Doug looked away with a small smile, blush becoming a way more noticeable red.

"Count us even then." Doug let out a small laugh. He couldn't forget how Lee saved him back at the convenient store, he felt he owes him even after helping at the dairy.

Lee snickered and went to grab Doug's pile so that he could put the cards away. Doug saw this and went to hand Lee his cards. 

All the cards came crashing down on the coffee table, their fingers meeting in the middle. Doug tried to catch the remaining cards as they fell, but ended up grabbing Lee's fingers again. Doug let out a little oops, but didn't pull his hands back and neither did Lee. Lee was blushing like mad, but had a happy smile on his lips. The man let a deep laugh escape his lips.

Doug thought this was a perfect time to mutter, "Hey there."

Lee's laugh turned into a giggle, "You dork." He playfully said.

They both sit there giggling with one another, hands clasped together between them. After what seems like forever, Lee drops their hands and begins to clean up the cards and put them all back in the box. Doug scratched the back of his head once again and leaned back onto the old worn out chair.

“So what’s up Doug? Why’d you really come by, I know it wasn’t just to check up on me was it, cause you looked pretty stressed when I first saw you. Everything okay?” Lee asked warmly, no heat behind any of his words.

Doug’s eyes widened, he was seemingly caught off guard by the question. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Doug’s face dropped and he let out a long sigh. The reason he came to see Lee was to tell him about the feelings he developed for him over the past few months, but how can he? Breaking him out of his thoughts Lee inquired,

“Sorry man, you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to insinuate anything, but if it’s about the sleep, you can bunk with me and Clem if you want to.”

Doug isn’t gonna lie, that is tempting, considering his sleepless nights. He doesn’t want to worry anyone, but his window  _ is _ broken, so I mean he can spend the night with Lee right?

“A-are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude or disturb you.” Doug sputtered out his words.

“Yeah man of course! You can take my bed and I’ll just sleep on the floor. I have to go out on watch right after the sun begins to rise anyways.” Lee smiled.

“We can share! I-I u-uh, I mean if that’s okay with you, I don’t mind sharing. Plus I don’t want to make you sleep on the floor, that’s ridiculous, seriously Lee.” Doug rambled on.

“Uh, heh yeah, that’s fine.” Lee huffs letting out a small chuckle. Lee thought Doug’s rambling was adorkable. 

The two got up from their chairs and were about to head out the door when Doug stopped Lee by grabbing his wrist and turning him around.

“Lee, before we leave, I have to tell you something. You might end up hating me or never wanting to see me again, but I have to tell you.” 

Doug paused gauging Lee’s reaction. His face was curious, but also soft and open, making Doug continue his speech.

“These past couple of months have been the hardest for me, and everyone cause well- you know. But the only reason I’m still here is because of you. Not just because you saved my life, but because you gave me a new purpose, a new meaning. Throughout my entire life no one has ever tried to get to know me or even be around me, and hey I know this sounds cheesy, but once I met you, I realised that I’ve actually made a true friend. Horrible timing, but we’re still here.” 

Lee chuckled at that last statement. Doug took in a huge breath trying to gain composure for what he was about to say next, this may just end his first real friendship, but fuck it, its the walker apocolypse they may die tomorrow who knows.

“Lee,” Doug began taking Lee’s hands into his once more, and staring directly into those brown eyes.

“I’m in love with you.”

What came next wasn’t something that Doug was prepared for at all. Lee was laughing. Not laughing-laughing, but giggling laughing. Lee let go of one of Doug’s hands and brought it up to gently brush Doug’s cheek, before settling his hand there.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you ramble?” Lee giggled lowly.

“Whaa-?” Doug was beyond confused, but he wasn’t complaining about the intimacy.

“I love you too you dork.” Lee dreamily says giving the most loving smile Doug has ever seen come from the man.

Lee leaned in slowly, still staring Doug in the eyes. Doug was in a trance, as if being pulled in by lust he leaned forward too. Just like their hands from earlier, their lips met in the middle, brushing against each other. It was a quick peck on the lips, but Doug loved every second of it.

They both stand there, left hand and right hand clasped together, Lee’s right hand still caressing Doug’s face. Doug’s left hand placed on the small of Lee’s back. The two just giggling and smiling at each other for however long they need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading it to the end :D I appreciate it!


End file.
